YOU KNOW
by WOLF2390
Summary: Warning sexual cantent yuri Mikoto? Shizuru,Natsuki,Yukino,Haruka and Nao READ THIS, READ THIS YOU MAY LIKE IT


Ok so I'm back and This is just 1 shot or not who knows any was i got this idea from another fanfic but really i give almost all credit to Dante Elric or WDG, so enjoy and yes im still going to write love/war okay so please leave a review good or bad late

* * *

Years later after the Carnival, everyone was gathard at Reito's house for a vacation, many things had happened after the carnival, some people got foster Parents who loved them of course.Reito looked after Mikoto from time to time and Brought her a house of her own, Yukino and Haruka still not telling each others feeling, Natsuki and Shizuru going Strong and theres a little about Nao in there .Would Tell you more little a special pen that works wonders but **YOU KNOW** you have to read

**You know**

**(Mikoto's Pov)**

I can hear her every breath as she sleeps beside me, I can honestly say it makes me go insane.

She knows what she does to me

She knows that she holds all the power over me

She knows it's always about her

She knows why I do the Things I Do

She knows that he means nothing to me

She knows that I know she knows

She knows where I go when I sleep

She knows what I dream

She knows she can bend me over backwards and I wouldn't care

Because she knows I Love Her.

**(Unknown)**

I watch her with a sweet smile as I hold onto him. I lick my lips and look into those swirling depths of Golden Light.

She thinks I Want to be with him she is wrong

It's never about him to me

It's always about her

Her body

Her eyes

Her hair

Her Her Her Her!!

Sometimes at Night I sneak over to her Room and make love with her, to let her make love to me.

To let her hold me down and fuck me, she is an animal sometimes , but I like her human and sometimes I like turning her into one of her past self's like the WereCat kind.

It feels so good how she holds my body down as she slams in and out of me.

He thinks it's about him it's never been about him he wishes it was though I can see it in his eyes when we are together he can see the way I stare at her they way I press against her.

They can see it to and most of all they know it to I mean how can they not.

**(Mikoto)**

It's Night Again I am laying her in my room my body stretched out under the covers with my arms behind my head. Then it happens like it always does she comes to my door softly dressed in her white see through robe...walking in she closes the door shut with a soft click.

Licking her finger gently she pinches out the candle I had lit. She walks over with the pen in hand smiling softly at me she says the words I have grown used to hearing and I can feel it happening already in my boxers , they were already tight by now and having the need in them that seeks her, getting up from the bed I stand as she slips her hands in and grasps me...I gasp at the feel.

She makes my boxers drop to the ground walking around me like a wolf in heat she drags her fingernails over my over heated skin making me whimper at her sweet touch. The moon rises High in the sky as the small clock I have beside my bed reads 12:00 am , she is dropping her robe now it falls to the floor along with my boxers leaving us both naked to the others eye's .

Picking up the Pen once more she says the next few words I have heard all this month and a half my body feels different my teeth sharper but this is how she wants it.

She lying beneath me now with her sweat soaked body pushing up to meet my hips with every downward thrust I make my body covered in fur my tail around her waist. Her fingers are racking through my short fur and across my body driving me insane making me get tougher with her...but she knows she knows this would happen.

Because this is how she wants it.

We try to be quite after all he is next door sleeping but even if I tried I could'nt help but try and rub it in his face so without question I begin to pound harder making the bed rock.

**(Unknown)**

I am with her again tonight her body pressed against mine her skin now covered with soft fur her fangs dragging across my skin leaving small marks of her love making on me.

I rub a little lower near her tail I know what it does to her.

She Knows I want it Rougher she knows I want her deeper.

She Knows if we don't keep are voices down they'll hear and come barging in

She knows because they are after all staying the night...

And so is he all thought I really don't care about him

He could find out for all I care.

**(He/Him)**

I can hear them, they are quite yes, most of the time but I know...I always have known the silent touches the marks left on her skin when she comes home.

The way I could never touch her.

No she would never let me touch her never it's a rule no touching.

Yes we pretend but that's it as soon as the days over she sneaks back out and leaves for Mikoto's.

Sometimes even sooner just so they can have their fun.

I can hear the bed thumping quietly against the wall now I can hear her moans of silent please for Mikoto to go faster and harder.

I know I have always known

Mai the Hime Princess doesn't love Me She Loves an Animal Named Mikoto Minagi

But then again we all know.

We all Know.

**(Yukino)**

I see them every day.

They way they touch.

The way they smile.

The way the care for each other.

It's out of this world really.

But then again so are we the Hime I mean all of us are really out of this world.

Oh...I can hear them well not the voices but the distant thump of Mikoto's bed against the wall is enough of a signal to go to bed.

Guess I should have known I wasn't going to be able to read this book tonight.

**(Haruka)**

Good god they're at it again. Just like that stupid Shizuru and her delinquent**.**

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I told Yukino how I feel, would me and her be going at it just as much as Mikoto and Mai.

God I wish we could but hey who I am kidding I'm loud and boss people around but I don't even have the guts to tell her.

Thump, Thump, Thump

Huh...God stupid Reito needs to learn the words "No Head Board and None Spring mattress"

I can hear the head board thumping from 5 miles away and her squeaky bed.

Oh hell I'm going to sleep.

**(Nao)**

Man I wish I had somebody to screw me into the ground like that.

Day in and Day out man they must have one hell of a love life.

Wish Yukino and Haruka Would see their love for each other.

Ha Ha Ha bad Mikoto you're doing that on purpose making your bed thump against the wall like that.

Poor jerk Guy he will never get any of what's yours.

Oh well good night love birds.

**(Mikoto)**

It's Been 2 months 4 weeks and 6 days since she was found pregnant…Natsuki pass out due to a massive nose bleed from the news and the fact that Shizuru said **"she wanted to have Natsuki's baby to" **and Nao laughed her ass off but still everybody told them congratulations but they all looked at me with worry .

They Knew.

She Knew.

He Knew.

But her Parents They Never knew so we keep it that way.

That Child is mine just like she is mine.

I am looking at her right now and she smirks at me and gently licks her ice cream cone, her tongue slipping over it with seductive cress.

I Know I know I shake my head not saying a word.

I walk up to the bathroom and drop my pants without even saying a word she is there in a minute on her hands and knees.

Then she is up against the wall me pounding into her.

We were walking back down at different times.

So that her parents won't think anything of it.

He looks at me with a glare I just look at Him and lick my lips walking over to him I whisper in his ear.

"Mmmmm You Know She tastes good"

I walk away and sit down with a smirk on my lips.

**(Mai)**

I look around at Mikoto's Estate that her brother brought her even thou my parents think I am moving in with Tate.

Yeah right I am moving in with Mikoto and this time she'll take care of me and our baby.

I smile as I watch her walk out of our new room with a much bigger bed with no head board or springs, thanks

to Haruka , who I looked to at my left and see her talking to Yukino and they finally got together good for them.

But of Course I see Natsuki is teasing Mikoto about having a kid now, but shuts up when she sees the pen that I

used on Mikoto in Shizuru's hand as she is speaking "I cant wait to have a Little Natsuki" I laught and Shizuru sends me a wink and Natsuki send me a glare and a shrug because really she really would'nt mind Shizuru caring a little Natsuki of there own.

Gob what makes me love Mikoto even more is they way she responded to Natsuki by looking at me the whole time

saying " Mai's mine and that Baby's mine what more can I want".

Oh I felt the happiest in my whole life when I heard those and the next words to come out of her mouth,that

made me cry out of Happinest or maybe it was hormones who knows but Mikoto's still looking at me and give me a wink while as she spole next words

" You know she going to be my wife and that way she only be mine" let just saying she going be rewared for her little speech which she'll gladly will accept.

So now I have every thing I could ever want the love of my life / my future wife , Our baby that I'm carrying , and

who hopefull have a little Natsuki soon so they can play with our little Mikoto .

So with Mikoto and I, Natsuki and Shizuru and I ruting for a lil Natsuki, and Haruka and Yukino together , that leaves Nao well let's just say with

Love and time

So Who Knows?

Hmm, we should find her a boy or maybe she'll get with Shiho?

Till Next time

* * *

Once leave a REview and Telly me what you think and If you guys might want a another chapter K thanks again...You better leave a REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME :) , JUST KIDDING THOU BE REALLY REVIEW PEOPLE DO LIKE COMPILMENTS I'M JUST SAYING ;)


End file.
